In oil well applications, there are a number of devices that operate downhole using electric power. Power is typically provided as three-phase AC current. However, this can lead to certain limitations. Because of the need to use three conductor cable, the overall weight of a long cable can be very high, leading to an effective upper limit on cable length of 5-7 km due to mechanical strength limitations. The maximum operational voltage of such systems is limited to less than about 5 kV leading to the need to use high current if high power is required.
ESPs are well-known for pumping oil from boreholes. They are positioned at downhole locations and are provided with electric power from the surface via a cable running along the well or borehole. Because electrical power is typically provided in AC form and because most of the control of the power electronics is conducted at the surface, the start-up of ESPs is effectively uncontrolled and thus can potentially lead to burnout of motors if there is high physical resistance in the pump (e.g. due to viscous oils, build-up of deposits, etc.). Previous proposals have been made to avoid some of these problems by using DC power supplies. Examples can be found in WO 2005/111484; EP 1 316672 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,877.
SRMs are well known for powering equipment requiring a motor drive using an electrical power source. Their benefits are well-documented. Their use has been proposed for surface drives for downhole pumps (see, for example, CA 2 270 017 and CA 2 509 180).